wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
MP43
The MP 43 (Maschinenpistole 43) is an assault rifle available in Wolfenstein. Overview The MP 43 was the earliest production version of the world's first mass-produced assault rifle. The MP 43 is the first version of the StG 44 (Sturmgewehr 44) with some differences like a different stock pad, muzzle nut, shape of the front sight base or with a unstepped barrel, all only visible with close inspection. In game it uses more powerful rounds than the common MP 40 submachine gun. It is less common than the MP 40, but in the later parts of the game, it tends to be used enough to be a reliable weapon. Locations The first MP43 in the game is found in the hands of a soldier guarding the Thule Portal near the end of the mission Dig Site. It is possible to miss this pickup, as while he usually drops it right in the doorway to the portal, if he has taken cover it will be off to one side. Further MP43s can be found fairly regularly in the hands of SS soldiers and officers. MP43 ammo is dropped by SS officers or found in boxes very similar in appearance to those containing ammunition for the MP 40. Ammunition is fairly rare to start with, but becomes gradually more common as the campaign goes on and the player faces greater numbers of elite SS soldiers, you will find the MP 43 more than MP 40 since the Farm mission. To the point that the MP43 largely replaces the MP 40 as the player's primary weapon. Almost all boss arenas include an endlessly respawning source of MP43 ammo. This is not deactivated when the boss dies, allowing the player to completely replenish their stock if they are patient. This applies even to Viktor Zetta's boss arena, which appears to explode after he is defeated; the explosions are purely for show, and deal no damage to the player. Characteristics The MP 43 deals more damage than the MP40 and has greater range. Early in the game ammunition is in short supply, but later as the MP 43 starts to be carried by larger numbers of enemies it can practically replace the MP40 as the player's primary weapon. While it is the most expensive weapon in the game to fully upgrade (and also has the most expensive single upgrade, the scope), when fully upgraded and paired with Empower it is able to take down foes at anything but extremely long range. Big Bore lets it do 19.1 points of damage. * Ammo type: MP 43 Ammo (7.92x33mm Kurz Rounds) * Maximum ammo: 230 (upgrade 460) * Magazine capacity: 30 (upgrade 60) * To refill ammo, it costs: $25 Upgrades There are a total of 6 upgrades for the MP43, with a total cost of $7,250. They are: * Improved Rifling. Unlock: complete Hospital. Cost: $500. Increases the accuracy of the MP43. * Drum Magazine. Unlock: complete Dig Site. Cost: $500. Increases the magazine capacity from 30 to 60. * Ammo Pouch. Unlock: get 4 Intel. Cost: $750. Increases the maximum ammo for the MP43 from 200 to 400. * Big Bore. Unlock: complete Dig Site. Cost: $1,500. Doubles the damage the MP43 deals. * Tactical Scope. Unlock: complete Cannery. Cost: $3,000. Gives the MP43 a low magnification scope, allowing for more accurate aim at all ranges. * Recoil Compensator. Unlock: complete Hospital. Cost: $1,000. Reduces the recoil, allowing for more accurate sustained fire. Trivia *Like the Kar98, aiming down the tactical scope will often make enemies shout that there is a sniper attacking them. This seems to be a development oversight in the case of this weapon, as the MP 43 is hardly a sniper rifle. *One intel, which is a concept art "blueprint" of the MP 43 with annotations by the artist, features a suggestion that instead of option B (a fast reload upgrade which is not in the final game) the MP 43 be equipped with a silencer like the other bullet-firing guns. This illustration, as with the other silencer illustrations, shows the silencer as a Gewehrgranatengerät rifle grenade launching cup. *The drum magazine is actually a drum magazine used by the MG 34 and MG 42. *The blueprint states the scope is the real scope used by the MP 43; this is not quite accurate, as the MP43 could not mount a scope at all and the MP43/1 used a special scope which fitted over the rear sight. The scope shown in the game is the Zeiss ZF4 scope used by the later MP 44 / StG 44. *The Maschinepistole 43 has different names, like Maschinepistole 44 or Sturmgewehr 44. This is the first assault rifle in the world. Category:Wolfenstein weapons